


"But There Is Still A Memory That You've Refused To Confront"

by JosephCastellanosOda



Category: The Evil Within, The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Joseph Oda - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sebastian Castellanos - Freeform, Side Story, Stefano Valentini - Freeform, TEW - Freeform, The Administrator - Freeform, joseph Oda is alive, juli kidman - Freeform, tew2 - Freeform, the evil within - Freeform, the evil within 2, the evil within 2 side story, the evil within side story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephCastellanosOda/pseuds/JosephCastellanosOda
Summary: A Tew2 Side Story About Joseph, And Where He Is Durring The Events Of The Second Game. Possible Spoilers Of The Second Game Due To It Following The Events Of The Game.





	1. Chapter 1

Kidman Silently Sat There, In The Dull Monotone Infirmary Inside The Mobius HQ. The Only White Noise That Filled The Room Was The Low Tone Of The Heart Monitor, Which Could Be Heard Every Few Seconds. It Was The Same Routine As Always, She'd Go, Sit With Her Hopefully Recovering Partiner, And Wait. Just, Wait. To See If He Ever Woke. Although, Today Would Be Different. Kidman, Who Was Lost In Her Own Thought, Was Startled By The Sudden Noise, Another Persons Voice. It Was Quiet, Raspy, And Spaced Out, But She Could Under Stand It, And It Was Coming From The Hospital Bed Beside Her. From Sheer Shock And Amazment, She Stood Up, And Sat Beside The Struggling Person, Who, Was Now Seemingly Chocking On His Own Breath. But She Couldn't. "Joseph... Joseph! Are You Alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

She Said, Putting A Hand On The Mans Shoulder. He Slowly Sat Up In The Bed, His Coughing Had Slowed And He Soon Regained His Normal Breathing Pattern, Grabbing His Glasses From The Minimalistic Side Table, And Proceded To Put Them On. "K-Kidman?" He Managed To Get Out, Before His Coughing Fit Continued. "I-is That You...? Where Am I?" He Slowly Continued, Whilst Holding His Head With One Of His Hands. Kidman Paused. She Contemplated On The Subject Of Weither She Should Tell Joseph, Or Wait...


End file.
